


Little toy soldiers

by zeda12123



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, co dependancy, locus being creepy and weird, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeda12123/pseuds/zeda12123





	Little toy soldiers

David was a broken toy soldier with its key thrown away. All Locus had to do was make a new key.

Once a doll is broken you can put it back together in whatever way you want. Needles and thread putting together the perfect new toy from the ashes of a disobedient one. 

David didn’t question where his other teammates were anymore. He probably forgot they even existed. His teammates with the rebels didn’t even register in his mind. All rebel forces made him angry now. Like a trained attack dog.

One downside to Locus’ handiwork is that although on the outside he’s perfect but on the inside he’s still damaged and scarred forever. The blind obedience came with blind devotion, not to the federal army but to Locus. David became quiet and agitated when left alone for small periods of time and Locus used it as a threat. David rarely acted disobediently but instilling fear in him, watching him beg not to be locked up again, being ready to unravel from the very concept of Locus leaving him for an extended period of time was so exciting to watch.

Once they had captured a pair of poor rebel soldiers from the field. Locus decided to sic David on them. “Make it as brutal as you can or you’re going in a cell.” The few seconds of panic and fear in David’s eyes was even more satisfying than the knife skills he displayed on the rebels. The poor kids were barely recognizable in the end, David had clearly learned a few tricks from freelancer or maybe prison. Maybe both. Locus wondered what other interesting thing he might have learned in prison.

For the most part Locus had wash stay outside his room at nights. Locus claimed it was for protection but in reality he wanted to deprive David of sleep. Promise him he can rest once he was done Locus’ dirty work and it always got done. 

Eventually Locus decided he was trained enough to let David inside his room, an honor not many received. Wall to wall were pictures of some of Locus’ favorite toys. David himself was on the wall often, from the beginning of the torture to after he was trained. They all covered up pictures of an orange and black soldier David couldn’t help but feel familiarity and anger towards.

There was no inherent sexual intent in allowing David into his room, not that Locus needed to bring his toys somewhere private before playing with them. David sank to his knees at the slightest hint from Locus, and this instance was no exception. This time, however, Locus wanted to test his toy. Make sure he still worked. Still marched to the rhythm of Locus’ desires.

“Who do you hate?”

“Everyone… that isn’t you.”

“Who are you to kill?”

“Whoever you tell me to.”

“What is your name?”

“Whatever you want to call me.”

“What’s your job here?”

“To do everything you want me to, without fail.”

“Who do you belong to?” 

It was redundant to ask at this point but in the end the answer was what Locus lived for.

“To nobody else but you.”


End file.
